Disposable gloves have been utilized in the health care industry, scientific industry and elsewhere for many years. In health care, the use of gloves by a heath care provider protects the health care provider from possible contamination resulting from handling a patient. In addition, a glove that is clean on the outside protects a patient from contaminants that may reside on the hands of the health care provider. In any contamination-sensitive usage, special precautions must be taken to insure that the user does not contaminate the gloves as they are being donned and that other stored gloves are not contaminated or touched by the user.